<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interdimensional Fanart by Anachronistic_Cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663211">Interdimensional Fanart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anachronistic_Cat/pseuds/Anachronistic_Cat'>Anachronistic_Cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anachronistic_Cat/pseuds/Anachronistic_Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of my fanart for the Dimension 20 fandom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Riz Gukgak, Ace detective. FHSY ep 16 My Green Heaven spoilers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Riz Gukgak, Licensed investigator.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sklonda Gukgak, D20 fanart collab submission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.redbubble.com/i/poster/Fantasy-High-Collaboration-by-twiiinkletoes/50288891.LVTDI">get the poster here</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ficus, submission for the D20 fanart collab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.redbubble.com/i/poster/Fantasy-High-Collaboration-by-twiiinkletoes/50288891.LVTDI">get the poster here</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ACOC spoilers ep 8 deep bleu sea. Cumulous's Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a quickly done art of Cumulous's intro. possibly the most dynamic pose i've ever done.   </p><p>will be submitted to the slideshow for the croc finale</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. If you think the adventure is over. (spoilers for ACrOC ep 9 safe harbour)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is a really quickly done art. but it was such a bittersweet (ha) moment that i had to draw it. i did cry. </p>
<p>R.I.P. the bastard Jet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Monk Squad [minor spoilers for CrOC ep 8 deep bleu sea]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we now have 3 pc monks. i had to do it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>and for bonus: the sunset silhouette version</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bobby Goodfellow for the TUC Collab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/d20ArtCollab">stay up to date on the collab here</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="discord.gg/2Uz2cm">join the collab discord here if you wanna join</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cinnamon [spoilers for ACrOC ep 14, encounter at the ice cream temple]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all have no idea how excited I am to be drawing dragons again.</p>
<p>gonna be submitting this to the art slideshow for the finale</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>